Jordan's Total Drama Island
Jordan's Total Drama Island is a Total Drama reimagining competition fanfiction. Written by Jordan Overview Jordan's Total Drama Island sets in a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win $100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris. About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continues until two players remain in the game. Then they’ll fight once more in order to win the ultimate prize and status. Cast Chris ~ The Same Sadistic Host Chef Hatchet ~ The Same Psychotic Chef Contestants *Lindsay ~ The Dumb Blonde *Beth ~ The Wannabe *Heather ~ The Queen Bee *Courtney ~ The Over Achiever *Sadie ~ The Large Sweetheart *Katie ~ The Thin Sweetheart *Izzy ~ The Psycho *Leshawna ~ The Ghetto Chick with Attitude *Bridgette ~ The Soulful Surfer *Gwen ~ The Weird Goth Girl *Eva ~ The Female Bully *Trent ~ The Kind-Hearted Musician *DJ ~ The Gentle Giant *Owen ~ The Large Bundle Of Joy *Duncan ~ The Juvenile Delinquent *Ezekiel ~ The Homeschooled Guy *Cody ~ The Geeky Chick Magnet *Harold ~ The Uber-Nerd *Tyler ~ The Sport Nut Who Sucks at Sports *Noah ~ The Sarcastic Know-It-All *Justin ~ The Jaw Dropper *Geoff ~ The Life Of The Party Extras Elimination Table Key * '''WINNER '''This person won the show and the million pound cash prize. * '''SECOND '''This person lost at the finale and placed second but walked away with one hundred thousand pounds. * '''TEAM '''This contestant was on the Boy's team. * '''TEAM '''This contestant was on the Girl's team. * '''WIN '''This contestant won team invincibility before the merge. * '''WIN '''This contestant won individual invincibility after the merge. * '''LOW '''This contestant received the last marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony. * '''HIGH '''This contestant received the first marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony. * '''IN '''This contestant was safe and received a marshmallow at the bonfire ceremony. * '''QUIT/LEFT '''This contestant quit the game voluntarily or left for un/known reasons. * '''OUT '''This contestant was voted out of the competition.